


Sucking Thumbs

by StinkKat001



Series: Hornets Of Marble [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Headcanon, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Slenderverse, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: They found Tim laying on their humongous sized bed tightly curled up into an impossibly small ball seemingly in a dead sleep where he was actually sucking his thumb as a sort of comfort?
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Series: Hornets Of Marble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sucking Thumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, hope everyone is doing well; I'm sorry if my posts have been lackluster as I'll try to make it up to you'll as I hadn't been feeling well; physically and mentally. This post first, is based off something that I do myself for comfort reasons and another off an upcoming work that I have in mind and which I hope to post a full on fic from later on. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome with open arms. 
> 
> Character(s):  
> Tim:5'0"  
> Brian: 5'9"  
> Jay: 5'11"  
> Alex: 6'1"
> 
> * Tim only sucks his thumb which is rare in itself and done in times of stress and or when he's asleep. Basically an old habit done

Tim was actually sucking his thumb, fast asleep, curled up into a tightly impossible small ball in the humongous sized bed able to fit four grown men, and looking surprisingly peaceful. The other three still wide awake standing off to the edge of the bed who were now staring down at his blissfully oblivious state. An amusing yet adorable sight to be honest that they knew if the shortest man figured this out would vehemently deny it to his dying day. But thankfully, it wouldn't lead to such an disastrous outcome although, it would be painfully obvious Tim would be flustered beyond belief if found out. So, being unnaturally quiet just to not wake him from his seemingly blissed, tranquil slumber, his trio partners climbed into bed immediately taking and side by him, left, right and even gently on him, not to accidentally hurt but rather use his softened as a cushiony pillow.

Something else, Tim was usually highly embarrassed about besides his short height was his weight that always felt not good enough. Which neither men in this committed, healthy, polyamorous relationship with him thought that it was anything wrong in the slighest with him. Instead for them, they thought it was just another thing found to be adorably cute about him as a person. Nothing about this was to be judged in a negative way even if it was odd to see a full grown man sucking his thumb similarly to a young child. But they knew better despite initially being surprisingly shocked to say the least that it was a form of a coping mechanism for the guy especially, after a stressful, anxiety filled day.

Today had been seen as nothing more the uneventful for the three went to lay down by Tim's side for personal and his comfort reasons. However, for Tim, himself, he was dealt an extraordinary harsh day that on any other would be nonchalantly shrugged off yet this time wasn't done with ease. It done the opposite and unfortunately, he was all alone when it happened where nobody else was there as he suffered from a horrible panic attack. Over nothing the more Tim thought about it although, at the time it felt like the end of the world since the bottled up anxiety became too much. Then with him being by himself at the time with only his own devices, he resorted back to what done as a child through strenuous, down in the dump moments that he hadn't done in many years.

Now when having drifted off to a heavy slumber afterwards from the entire ordeal, Tim had continued to suck on his thumb. Yet on a slower, inconsistent pace when eventhally, the finger damp and wrinkly was pulled out. The warmth to his three lovers instantly took its place as it made him voluntarily relax from his previously tense, tightly curled up ball position. Soon enough, a faint, distinctive smile grew slowly on his tired, bearded face upon feeling two sets of arms; one wrapped across his chest, the other around his waist and the third person laid himself on top him on his chest with head resting on his chest nest the crook to his neck. It made his inner issues seemingly melt away like it was never there in the first place but simply pushed back to the back burner as he had doting, caring and loving partners there to support and be the beacon of light.


End file.
